


From underneath

by Ivypage21



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Licking, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivypage21/pseuds/Ivypage21
Summary: You start to notice things go missing, you don't know who it is. You soon get your answer.





	From underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Its a drabble i did, its not going anywhere else.

A lot of weird things have happened latley, things being moved, or going missing completely. Thats not the weird part though, no the weird part is the fact that all of said objects had a common theme. It started out small your undies being in a different place than before, then it started getting a little more advanced, as said underwear started to disappear completely. You thought at first you were just misplacing them until, you started seeing things out of the corner of your eye. It was just shadows, but you kept seeing them more and more.

Then it happened. You had a rough day at work and then your sister decides that she was gonna call you to tell you what kind of problems that she was having at work, even though she knew the kind of anxiety problems you had. That day was a mess, just an utter mess. You where exhausted and didnt want to be bothered so you turned your phone off, ate dinner and took a bath, just what you needed to relive the stress of the day. Then you saw something out of the corner of your eye, you know you did. Then again you where very tired, so you decided that it was time to turn in. You slugishly drug yourself out of the bath, dried off and put your underwear and night shirt on. You turned the light off on your nightstand and tried to relax.

You tried to relax anyway, but you heard something. Humming maybe, no something else, it was somewhat deeper but not alarming. You couldn't put your finger on it, then you figured it out, purring thats what it was. But you didnt have a cat, and that was really deep. You rolled over to see two pair of yellow eyes, one set on top of the other. You couldnt move, you where frozen, but he could. A big claw raised over your head and you did what any logical person would do, roll off the bed and scream. You almost hit the floor, almost, but he caught you with his wing. He sat you on the floor gently, he then slinked to the floor in front of you. You could see him better now, he has the coloring of a calico cat, and his tail was very long and fluffy. His wings were folded to his back. His claws had thumbs, and his ears were pointed like a cat. He was actually smaller than you, but not by much. Then he sat up and his belly fur was white, but you confirmed that he was in fact a he. He was at full salute, pulsing and red and ready to go. 

"Oh, that explains a lot." "Yes, I'm sorry I was trying to stay away as much as possible, but you smell so good I couldn't resist." His voice was soft and almost like he was purring the words out. "My name is Clarence and I would very much like it if you would let me stick my nose between those beautiful thighs of yours." He said calmly, "What?" Was all you could squeak out. "Your scent is the most delectable escence that I have ever had the pleasure of inhaling, and I would very much like to place my nose against the source. However I would very much like your name first." 

You give him your name and he repeats it twice, "It is the most beautiful sound that I've heard." You blush at that. "What are you?" You ask, trying not to sound rude. "I'm a shadow creature, we really don't have a name. I must warn you, my kind only come out at night, the daylight hurts our eyes too much almost to the point of blinding. So I would only be able to see you at night." His tone is serious, but he still sounds like he is purring. "You would come back every night." You say, not meaning to sound surprised. "Of course, I don't know much about humans, but my kind mate for life. We do not have courting rituals as your kind does, we find our mates through scent. If the other does not want us we move on but I do hope that you will become my mate." With every word he slowly moved closer to you.

You could smell him now, he smelt like earth and flowers, as if though he had been rolling around in your garden. What's lif without a little risk you thought to yourself. "You choose me to be your mate because of the way I smell?" He looked confused at this, "If you do not want to be my mate then I will go." His hind legs stood while he said this. "No it's not that, my kind usually get to know each other more before we decide to mate." He sat again, his face brightening at that. "If that is how your kind choose mates I will happily oblige." 

After a few weeks of him coming back every night, the conversations got longer and the touchs started to become more intamate. Starting as just scratching under his chin and behind his ears, then rubbing his belly and holding each other in an unshakable embrace. Then one night you decided you were ready and you put on the sexiest thing you had. When he came out from under your bed you were standing there. His face brightened up like a kid in a candy store. 

"I see I finally get too press my nose into the place of that amazing scent of yours." He grinned like the cheshire cat. "Yes you finally have that opportunity." With that he started to lick your toes, lifting your foot up and make his way slowly up your calf on your right leg. His tongue was warm and rough like a cats, but wide and purple. He started painfully slowly placing kisses on your inner thigh. He placed a claw on either side of your hip, pulling your underwear down your legs and off your body. His nose twitched in a way that made you smirk as he sniffed up your leg and licked his chops, coming to the point that meets between them. Once there he inhaled deeply, "That is the most wonderful smell to grace my nose." 

He held your legs up and spread apart, his tongue moving around your clit and down into you, making you gasp and writhe with pleasure. He started to move up licking and kissing your belly, he unclasped your bra from behind and slid it off your shoulders. He took your nipples one at a time into his mouth licking and sucking. He picked you up and layed you down on the bed nuzzling into the soft tissue of your neck, licking and tenderly biting. Your hands roamed his body every inch you could reach, from the top of his ears to the base of his tale, pulling moan after moan from him. His hips ground against you you could feel him throb against your clit, making it tingle with pleasure. You reach down and lead him too your entrance, he slowly pushes inside and fills you, then starts to rock back and forth hitting every sweet point in you, you heard nothing but your moans and squeaks of pleasure. 

He flipped you on to your belly, making you feel him even more in your depths, orgasms shooting through you like trains going full speed. You then felt something pushing at your entrance, you realized that it was his knot, "I am close, but I want to push my knot in, I do not want to hurt you though." His voice was strained, he was trying to hold back. "You wont hurt me, I want to take all of you." With that he sheathed all the way in with a small pop, and you felt an orgasm wash over you like a tidal wave. Just a few pushes later and you felt him tip over the edge, filling you even more with some spilling out around the knot. After his aftershocks he pulled out with another pop making your legs twitch. He licked you clean and layed beside you, "I knew I made the right choice in my mate."


End file.
